Fuegos Artificiales: Una Flor en Llamas
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/HitsuHina/GinRan/One-Shot/Inspirado en "Hanabi"/Los fuegos pirotecnicos explotan como flores ardiendo en el cielo de Tanabata, una fecha que une a los amantes que han sido separados, trayendo consigo recuerdos y la esperanza de que el amor dure.


_-¡Joder! ¡Estoy más emocionada que nunca! [:D]Creo que desde que hice ese One-Shot con varias parejas de Bleach gracias a "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" me quedé con un trauma…¡AHORA LES TRAIGO OTRO IGUAL! Pero este es IchiRuki, HitsuHina y GinRan, sin el IshiHime [xD]_

_Hikari: Pero menos largo [n-n]_

_-¡Exacto! Bueno, para hablarles de este, les diré que me inspiraron varias cosas:  
>1) La canción "Hanabi" de Ikimono Gakari que es el 7° Ending del anime<br>2) La historia de Tanabata, la cual tiene algo de participación en este fic [n-n] ...Además, les confiezo, principalmente lo quería hacer HitsuHina, pero luego me inspiré de más y salió esto jeje..._

_Hikari: Creo que cuando no usas tu cerebro en la escuela lo usas en FanFiction…_

_-¡La neta si! A pesar de las mugres exposiciones, de los mugres trabajos de Diseño Arquitectónico, he notado que ando muy frecuentemente en FanFiction…¡Que genial! Espero seguir así de productiva lo que queda del año [:D] ¡PTM! Creo que me dará un infarto! _

_Hikari: Nee-san, contrólate [o.o] *en eso me desmayo de la emoción* ¡Nadia-sama! ¡OMFG! ¿Ahora que hago? ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia, por favor! (moriré si ella muere, ¡no!) Sin más los dejamos leer, queridos lectores, recuerden __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES: UNA FLOR EN LLAMAS<strong>

Era pleno verano en Karakura, el festival de Tanabata apenas empezaba como todo 7 de Julio e Ichigo Kurosaki había quedado en ir con sus amigos para desenfadarse un rato de su ajetreo a ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque no estuviera de buen humor para ello, no desde que, no hace mucho, Rukia Kuchiki, su querida enana se había marchado a la Sociedad de Almas y entonces, darse cuenta de que ya no volvería a verla luego de perder sus poderes espirituales.

Aparte del grupo de amigos—Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro—irían también la familia Kurosaki; las pequeñas mellizas para divertirse con el festival, y el hombre de la familia, Isshin, no sólo para eso, sino para tratar de levantarle el animo a su hijo, quien se notaba a leguas la tristeza y mala cara—aunque la segunda ya la tuviese, pero se le notaba aun más—que cargaba, y todo se remontaba a unos cuantos meses de la partida de su _tercera hija._

Disfrutaron de la comida, de los juegos, y todo. Isshin, demostrando su grandeza como el buen padre que era, les gano a sus hijas un muñeco de felpa a cada una; Tatsuki y Orihime se divertían en los juegos con el resto de los chicos. La mayor atracción sería hasta el final, los fuegos artificiales, que ya faltaba poco para que aparecieran. Esperando el momento, amontonados en la multitud, viendo hacia el cielo estrellado, se pudo observar la primera bola de fuego, resonante ente la oscuridad y maravillando a los presentes…Menos a uno, a Ichigo, que miraba dicho espectáculo con melancolía…

**[+]**

Era lo mismo en la Sociedad de Almas, un festival así era celebrado en cualquier lugar, ya fuese ahí o en el mundo humano. Después de todo, los espíritus eran los protagonistas de cada celebración.

Desde el tejado del décimo escuadrón, Capitán y Teniente miraban el espectáculo, ambos cubiertos por mantas alrededor de sus espaldas. Sin embargo, a pesar del brillo, de la luminosidad y tranquilidad que pudiesen dar tales destellos en lo alto de los cielos, ambos cargaban con pesar notoria, más para el capitán más joven del Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Se sentía mal desde el final de la batalla de la falsa Karakura, desde que había herido a su _Moja Camas_, la teniente de la quinta división, Momo Hinamori. Decir que era la mayor escoria del universo, el mayor bastardo del mundo y la persona más odiada en el planeta, eran nada. Por más que se insultara, no podía olvidar la pena de haber herido a su mejor amiga, a quien quería más que eso. Y ese día de Tanabata, en que los fuegos artificiales resonaban orgullosos, como en otros días de misma fiesta cuando Hinamori y su ex capitán—que resultó ser el traidor y enemigo—veían el espectáculo de luces, se sentía solo aun en compañía de su haragana Teniente de provocativa delantera que a veces lo hacía enojar o trataba de sacarle aunque sea una queja. La extrañaba, extrañaba a Momo, y eso era algo que no podía cambiar…

Por otro lado, aunque estuviera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Rangiku Matsumoto aun cargaba con la pena y desdicha de perder a su amigo de la infancia, a su querido Gin. ¿Cómo fue que todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano? Se preguntaba ella al recordar las verdaderas intenciones del Ichimaru al traicionarla no solo a ella, sino a todos los Shinigamis que lo conocían. La tristeza la invadía, más ahora que de alguna extraña manera, las explosiones brillantes de esos fuegos artificiales le hacían recordarlo, todavía en ese lecho de muerte, cuando derramó lágrimas desde su corazón, sin que él le dejara un recuerdo menos doloroso, porque la muerte de él era lo único que tenía…

**[+]**

Desde el patio de la mansión Kuchiki, la pequeña pelinegra y hermana del noble Byakuya, en compañía de este, veía dichos fuegos artificiales. Él sereno, como siempre mientras bebía de su taza de té, pero ella, por más que intentara encontrarle algo hermoso a esas luces en el cielo, por más que quisiera sonreír para sí y para su Nii-Sama, no lograba hacerlo ¿Por qué? Sentía que algo le faltaba, y ese algo era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo…Si, preguntaba seguido cómo estaría él, que tan bien o mal sería de su vida, y si es que a caso él podía extrañarlo tanto como ella lo hacía.

-Rukia, es tarde. Me iré a descansar ¿Harás lo mismo?-preguntó el capitán del sexto escuadrón al levantarse de su cojín y dar unos pasos hacia la puerta corrediza para marcharse a su habitación. Rukia salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar a su respetable hermano, mientras lo veía serio, ella se limitó a contestarle.

-No, yo me quedaré un rato más…Buenas noches, Nii-Sama-contestó ella, volviendo a poner su vista en las destellantes luces que parecían flores en el cielo oscuro.

-Buenas noches-contestó neutralmente Byakuya, cerrando la puerta tras él para dejar a su hermana aun en el pórtico del jardín, viendo el cielo junto a su melancolía.

-Te extraño…Ichigo…-susurró ella mientras una lagrima traicionera recorría su terso rostro, sin importarle que su hermano la escuchase o no.

**[+]**

-Te extraño…Rukia…-susurró, para luego bufar de su debilidad al pensar que siempre terminaba dependiendo de ella ¿Qué es que acaso no la olvidaba? No, imposible. No cuando ella había hecho tanto por él, deteniendo su diluvio interno y cambiando de la noche a la mañana su mundo, con esto, tenía una razón para no olvidarla por más que lo intentara, así mismo, de no dejarla de amar.

Se alejó del grupo, sin decir nada, caminó hasta la parte más alejada saliendo de ese lugar tan atestado. No se sintió de ánimos para ir, ahora menos como para quedarse hasta el final, no si ella ya no estaba a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a donde su melancolía incrementaba ¡Vaya que era un masoquista! Pero pensó que seguramente su madre tendría la respuesta para dispersar el dolor de su corazón.

Llegó al rio, en que ese día lluvioso de Junio, la mujer que más quería proteger, su madre, había muerto por un encuentro desafortunado. Ya sabía bien que no había sido culpa de nadie que Masaki muriera, pues Rukia le había hecho saber que no estaba solo, y que esa culpabilidad que cargaba no era más que un sentimiento efímero. Pero ahorra, sin ella, la actual mujer a la que quería proteger en cuerpo y alma, ahora que no estaba, no sabía que hacer…Entonces la lluvia regresaba a su ser, y ahora no había que la pudiera parar.

**[+]**

Se había marchado del tejado, no aguantaba estar ahí, por lo que decidió no perder su tiempo y aprovecharlo en algo que a lo mejor valdría más la pena: estar con Hinamori que ahora se encontraba en coma, de nueva cuenta. Que era cuando más lo necesitaría. Verla así, un deja vu, algo que el destino que bien sabía que no le gustaba vislumbrar y se lo hacía a fuerzas, lo destrozaba tanto fuera como por dentro. Saber que no había podido proteger ese amor tan inmenso que sentía por la melocotón y que sus heridas y sufrimiento eran por él era algo que no podía aguantar. Simplemente era morir al mismo tiempo que existir.

"_¿No vas a hablar con ella? Ella necesita escuchar la voz que la haga despertar…"_

Palabras de la capitana Unohana que ahora continuaban en la cabeza del peliblanco, quien por cobardía no era bueno ni para acercarse a la habitación de Hinamori en el cuarto escuadrón. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo, si se suponía que entrenaba para enfrentar a cualquiera y poderla proteger? Fácil, no era capaz ni protegerla de sí mismo, y tenía miedo de hacer le daño, más que nada, tenía miedo de que ella lo aborreciera por causárselo.

Suspiró con pesar, mientras se sentaba en la silla cercana a la camilla, viendo el cuerpo estático de Momo conectado a los sumisitos de suero, respiradores y demás aparatos. La tomó tímida y torpemente de la mano, mientras escuchaba un resueno en sus oídos que lo hiso girarse a la ventana, aun no se acaban los fuegos artificiales.

Quererla era desgarrador, así mismo verla en ese estado, pero tenía que tomar el valor que hacía creerse que tenía y afrontar la verdad. Acarició el lacio cabello de la castaña mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, cerraba los ojos con fuerza para deshacerse de ese calor en el rostro y volver a verla más tranquilo. Entonces, estrechó su mano más fuerte con la de su _amiga._

-Hinamori…Por favor, despierta. Se fuerte y resiste, por favor, te lo ruego…-hablaba con la voz cortada, intentado no derrumbarse en sí mismo de agonía y que las lágrimas no salieran e sus orbes turquesas-Hazlo, porque…Te necesito, y porque te necesito…Te amo-y entonces besó los pálidos labios de la castaña.

Se separó de ella considerablemente, mientras que acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos y soltaba su mano aunque su pecho le dijera que no, pero tenía que ser prudente. Sin antes despedirse de ella, salió de la habitación, mientras que a unos metros, sin que Hitsugaya notara su presencia, Retsu observaba con una sonrisa que por fin el joven Capitán había hecho caso de su recomendación. La mujer de larga trenza caminó a la entrada del cuarto para ver a Hinamori, y mientras lo hacía, escuchó un susurro, que no provenía ni de ella ni de las instalaciones, siendo ella la única en ese pasillo.

-S-Shiro-chan…-era Momo, quien ahora había dado un pequeño avance a su recuperación, cosa que hiso sonreír a Unohana. Quizá pronto ella despertaría y el capitán Hitsugaya le diría esas mismas palabras de hace unos minutos atrás estando ella sana, todo gracias a la ayuda del mismo.

_Kirameite yurameite  
><em>_[Centelleando y parpadeando]  
><em>_Aoki yume mai hanatsu  
><em>_[Un sueño azul se lanza a las alturas]  
><em>_Saki hokore haruka takaku  
><em>_[Florece alto en el lejano cielo]  
><em>_Mamori yuku sono omoi  
><em>_[Que el amor que yo protejo]  
><em>_Hitasura nari hibike  
><em>_[Resuene con sinceridad]  
><em>_Hateru made semete tsuyoku  
><em>_[Y permanezca fuerte hasta el final]_

**[+]**

Rangiku ya estaba en su cuarto en el escuadrón diez, viendo por la ventana y estando sentada en la silla con una mesita enfrente y una botella de sake para calmar las ansias…Mientras que los fuegos artificiales seguían explotando. La melancolía la dominó, y en un arranque de inestabilidad, derramó lágrimas de sus orbes celestes, mientras el recuerdo de Gin Ichimaru rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, como si fuera la cinta de una película.

-Gin…Te extraño tanto…-dijo a la nada, todavía con la mirada en la ventana que daba al cielo nocturno que palpitaba con los chillantes colores de las flores hechas de pólvora.

-Ran-chan…-escuchó su voz, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Asustada, se giró a sus espaldas pero no vio nada. Se frotó las sienes, tanto sake ya la estaba haciendo lunática, pensó…Hasta que volvió a escuchar ese susurro-Rangiku….

-¿G-Gin?-luego de haberse levantado de la mesa para irse a recostar al sofá, se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba él, como si nada hubiese pasado…-Eres tú…

Caminó velozmente hacia él para intentar abrazarlo, lo hiso, se sentía tan real...Pero no era nada más lo que sus ojos querían ver. Al darse cuenta de que no era más que el aire lo que abrazaba, lloró con mas fuerza, tirándose en el sillón hasta desahogarse y, con ello, quedarse completamente dormida, con ligeros rastros de agua salina en sus mejillas.

-Ya no llores, Rangiku…Yo siempre te protegeré, amor-de nuevo ese sonido sin procedencia, pero que ya tenía dueño. Una ligera y traslucida mano quitó las lágrimas de la rubia ya plácidamente dormida, igual que cuando era una niña… Sin más, el espíritu de Ichimaru se marchó sin dejar rastro alguno, ni un solo recuerdo nuevamente, pues era mejor así, ya que evitaba más sufrimiento a su _amiga._

-Te amo…Gin-balbuceó entre sueños Matsumoto, acomodándose en su lecho, sabiendo que ver a Gin esa noche, vivo o muerto, no era tan doloroso como pareciese.

_Kirameite yurameite  
>[Centelleando y parpadeando]<br>Tsukami yuku yume no hana  
><em>_[Podré tomar aquellas flores etéreas]  
>Atashi no te wo kobore ochite<br>__[Los pétalos caen de mis manos]  
>Negau mama kono omoi<br>__[Espero que donde tú te encuentres]  
>Anata ni nari watare<br>__[Este amor resuene]  
>Hateru nara semete tsuyoku<br>__[Y permanezca fuerte hasta el final]_

**[+]**

Se había sentado luego de caminar por el largo del rio varias veces seguidas, igual que en aquella ocasión. Se ponía a caminar como su buscase a su madre, luego de que se cansaba, se sentaba, sin embargo, la única diferencia de eso a ahora era que, en vez de querer encontrar a su madre, quería encontrar a Rukia. Suspiró pesado mientras el cielo seguía iluminado por los fuegos artificiales, ¿Qué acaso no pararían? ¿A caso a algún dios existente le gustaba verlo sufrir? Siempre pensó eso, más ahora que esas luces destellantes en compañía de la Luna le hacían recordarla.

El viento sopló más fuerte de lo normal, sintió un ligero escalofrío al no estar abrigado, pero entonces, sin razón aparente, casi por inercia la vio, a ella, parada a un lado de él, tan hermosa y como siempre, sin nada que pudiera cambiarla ni de su corazón ni de su mente. Los ojos de Ichigo brillaron tanto como las chispas de artificio y al calor de su pecho de ver a su enana sonriéndole…Verla sonreír así siempre le agradaba, pues le hacía recordad la razón por la que siempre había querido salvarla.

-Rukia…-musitó aun sin reaccionar, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza apenada dentro de lo que parecería el Gigai, portando un vestido blanco muy sencillo, con un ligero acaloramiento en las mejillas. Kurosaki se levantó rápidamente, quedando así frene a ella, viéndola con esa enorme determinación que siempre la había hecho sentirse bien con ella misma, pero a pesar de eso, podía notar también la tristeza-Estás aquí…

-Hola, Ichigo…-habló ella un poco menos roja de la cara, sonriendo ahora con más autosuficiencia que calidez-Parece que me extrañabas ¿No, idiota?-el aludido se sonrojó ligeramente, enserio que ahora pensándolo bien, la extrañaba, por más esa maldita actitud suya le desesperara-Quita esa cara de tonto y mejor dime algo…

-Que eres una enana odiosa…-dijo socarronamente y sonriendo el pelinaranja, mientras Rukia fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Idiota!-entonces le golpeó en el estómago, a lo que Ichigo se quejó dolorosamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que eso si era un Gigai-¡Todavía me escapo de la Sociedad de Almas para verte! ¿Y así es como me saludas?-sin esperarse ese comentario, él se irguió y le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Te escapaste de la mansión?-interrogó parpadeando un par de veces.

-¡Claro que si, tarado!-expresó ella cruzándose de brazos indignada-Mira que fue complicado hacer que me traspasaran por el Sekai, tuve que escaparme de con Nii-Sama y pedirle este favor a Ukitake-Taicho para poder venir hasta acá…Y para colmo tener que meterme en esa cosa…¡Quien sabe cuantas leyes rompí esta vez…!

-¿Viniste aquí…sólo para verme?-bien, esa pregunta la Kuchiki no se la esperó, a lo que pasó a ponerse colorada de nuevo, mientras juntaba sus dedos tímidamente.

-Bu-Bueno…También quería ver a los demás también, tú sabes. Pero al buscar tu reaitsu noté que estabas solo…Y preferí venir a ver que hacías ¡Nada más!-expresó ella quitándose la pena y poniéndose a la defensiva para que no pareciera una tonta delante de él. Ichigo solo sonrió abiertamente, sin remordimientos y con calidez, al instante de que se acercó un poco más a la Shinigami y la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Rukia…-susurró a su oído, poniéndose a su altura y causando un estremecimiento a la menuda chica. La miró y por la luminosidad del cielo, vio como esos ojos violetas brillaban más fuertes que antes, de verdad que si pensaba que ella era hermosa, ahora era mucho más.

-Ichi…-se vio interrumpida al rozar sus labios con los del de ojos avellanados, al fin experimentaba ese contacto que pensó era solo una muestra de gentileza y amistad, cuando era algo más para ella, una mezcla de placer con alegría y confortabilidad.

Torpemente aceptó el beso de su _nakama,_ rodeándole con sus pequeños brazos el cuello y él, mientras le tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Si el oxigeno no fuera necesario para él como humano y para ella dentro del Gigai, no se hubieran separado y habrían continuado besándose hasta el amanecer, pero así era la cruel naturaleza. Respirando jadeantes se miraron, viendo sus reflejos en los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en esa ventana al lama de cada uno, algo que extrañaban con demasía, ello que con solo un mirar se entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

-Debo irme…-dijo cabizbaja Rukia, separándose de su amado quien la vio sorprendido, sin deseos de que se marchara.

-Espera, no… ¡Rukia, no te vayas!-gritó desesperado aun tomándole de la mano, pero entonces, parpadeó ligeramente, mientras la imagen de su adorada pelinegra se desvanecía en el aire, dejándolo solo en medio del rio y con esos retumbes en sus oídos de las flores ardientes en el cielo-Rukia…Te amo…

-_Y yo a ti te amo, Ichigo…_-vio una Mariposa Infernal pasar, escuchando de nuevo la voz de su _nakama_. Quizá hubiese sido un sueño, quizá no, pero algo le dijo que pronto la volvería a ver.

-Te esperaré, Rukia…-y sin más, sonriendo con dificultad pero con sinceres, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para marcharse de ese lugar, que ahora sería su sitio preferido luego de aquel encuentro.

_Kirameite yurameite  
><em>_[Centelleando y parpadeando]  
><em>_Aoki yume mai agare  
><em>_[Un sueño azul vuela alto]  
><em>_Itsu no hi ka meguri aete  
><em>_[Algún día nos reencontraremos]  
><em>_Tsunagi yuku kono omoi  
><em>_[Compartimos este mismo sentimiento]  
><em>_Itoshiki kimi watashi  
><em>_[Tú y yo, y este amor]  
><em>_Itsumademo futari tsuyoku  
><em>_[Que nos unirá fuertemente para siempre]_

Se fue agradeciéndole a su madre, sabiendo perfectamente que ella pudiese ser la causante de su encuentro, agradeciéndole a Rukia por cada momento y por el ahora, ansioso de volverla a ver y de regresarle las fuerzas para continuar, pero más que nada, teniendo en mente el resonante sonido de los fuegos artificiales ese día de Tanabata, un 7 de Julio en el que los amantes se reúnen, que quizá ahora lo harían recordar a su enana de manera menos dolorosa, y tal vez, cada festival en que estuvieran los fuegos artificiales, ese deseo de ver a Rukia se hiciera realidad. Su amor que tanto protegería, sería fuerte hasta el final, mientras en el cielo ardieran los fuegos artificiales…

_Kono hana moe yuku  
>[La flor está en llamas…]<em>

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-*con un algodón con alcohol cerca de su nariz que es sostenido por Hikari* ¿E-Eh? Putale, ¿que me paso? [x.x] <em>

_Hikari: ¡Te desmayaste! ¡Eso te pasa por emocionarte! ¡Loca!_

_-No me grites [-O] ¿llamaste a una ambulancia o…?_

_Hikari: Claro que no, eso perdería tiempo…_

_-Ojete [¬¬U]…Bueno, aparte de que tiene la festividad de Tanabata, tiene unas cuantas estrofas de la canción de Hanabi…¿por qué me inspiré en Tanabata? Bueno, quisiera compartirles "La teoría del IchiRuki" en un foro que encontré en una pagina de Facebook [xD] Enserio que quien la escribió fue una verdadera genio…Pero como FF es medio gay conmigo, solo les dire que busquen "teoria IchiRuki" en Google y que le den clic en el primer link [n-nU]_

_-…Aparte de que me fue algo difícil encontrar la canción sin equivocaciones en la letra en castellano [¬¬] porque cada que la encontraba en había alguno que otro error en cuanto a redacción, pero luego la encontré en BleachWiki junto con los demás Openings y Endings [:3]…Bueno, creo que me iré…¡Comenten o agreguen por fa! (cualquier comentario que sea respetando la integridad de Oka-san)…¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
